


Do police bionic humans know how to have sex? 关于FBI警用仿生人的安全漏洞

by Cuervo



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: AI Milt, M/M, sex education for a machine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Russ discovered a vulnerability of the perfect police bionic human Milt.





	1. 1

你觉得警用仿生人会做爱吗？

我是说，拜托，大家都知道他们是按功能生产的，妓女机器人跟扫地机器人的区别是你不会对着后者勃起，不只是那些算法啊，自由意志啊之类的争辩。他们只是机器人，不管是超仿真的纳米皮肤、无差别的肌肉运作模式，还是他的微笑、他的跑步姿态、他对着你的任何一个眨眼、挑衅或者调情，你知道，那都是被计算好的，存储在几厘米大的CPU里。

作为警用机器人，他看起来什么都会，但是Russ，你觉得Milt也会做爱吗？

*

Agent Milton Chamberlain在五个月前加入了他们，据说底特律和纽约从去年就开始启用这种新型警用装备，到目前为止效果显著。

Russ从来都不喜欢这个从大城市下来的仿生人。他的每一根毛发都像极了人类，一举一动都顺畅得体，几乎无可挑剔，只是那种高高在上的臭毛病也被这位精英武器展现的淋漓尽致。小镇警探想要翻白眼，这家伙真的把自己当作一个FBI看待。

“该怎么启用你？像对待siri那样吗？类似于，Milt，开机，这样？”

仿生人转身面向他，眉头微微皱起，嘴角挂着略微被冒犯的微笑，“我的电池大约有三十年的寿命，在这期间我会一直处于自动待机状态，所以任何时候，你都可以从我这里得到帮助。”

“我真希望我们的其他装备也有这么耐用的电池，不过现在看来我们倒是有了一个大号电击器。”Russ抱臂靠在椅子上，“你能放电吧？或者眼睛发出镭射光？你还有什么我们不知道的特异功能吗？除了这张俊脸？”

Milt只是礼貌地看着他，Russ从鼻腔里发出哼声，Guzi给了他一个警告的瞪视。噢，得了吧，他才懒得管仿生人权益之类的鬼话。他收起腿，从凳子上站起来，向Milt伸出右手。

仿生人温暖的掌心握住他时，他问到了一股淡淡的古龙香味。

“很荣幸与你共事。”Milt给了他一个无可挑剔的微笑。

见他的鬼，他们是按照007做的设定还是怎样？

Russ已经决定鄙视这项高科技了。

按照他足够倒霉的人生定律，警探还是与Milt绑在了一起。有时候他坐在驾驶室上，开着他快散架的破车，会突然忘记旁边的人并不会呼吸，他像正常人类一样交谈，除了讨厌的正直过头和缺乏“成熟”，Russ几乎要分辨不出他的真实身份。

Chamberlain，哦，他们还给他取了个姓，是指望他以后结婚生子用到吗？

想着旁边人笔挺的西服下是电流、数据和传感器，老天，他几乎没法相信这一切。

十年前还不会有人对着电子产品说话，谁知道呢，现在连Battle Creek这样的小地方都有警用机器人了。

*

三周前他们刚从某个毒窝里揪出了一群十六岁孩子，从那乌烟瘴气的房间里出来时每个人都精疲力尽了，在女士们离开后Font提议他们去酒吧找点乐子。

“所有的单身人士。”他强调，“意思是你，我，还有Milton。”

“Milton？”Russ眯起眼睛，他转头看向仿生警探——后者一脸无辜，当然——他笑着摇摇头，揉了揉发烫的太阳穴，“不不，Font，我不觉得他有这方面的功能。”

“但姑娘们都爱死他了。”

“什么功能？”Milt好奇地看着他们。

“呃……你知道，哇哦，你几乎就是人类，所以……Russ想知道你的性功能是否也是如此。”

“性功能。”仿生人似乎在数据库里搜索了一下这个单词，“我恐怕没有这方面的需求。”

Russ抓了抓脑袋，他觉得这样显得他们有些欺负人。捉弄一个每天都正经兮兮的仿生人？不，这看起来像是中年级的学生才会做的无聊事情。

“嘿，那你想不想……”

“算了吧，Font，改天再说，已经很晚了。”

“好吧，Russ。”他的老搭档挥了挥手，“回头见。”

他们坐回车里的时候Milt还显得若有所思，这让警探感到头疼。停留在这个话题上并不是什么好事，单单是他仿生人搭档的单纯眼神就让他难以启齿。

Russ发动起车子，一些路灯倒映在Milt的眼睛里，那让他的眼神显得亮亮的。

“我得承认自己对这方面的无知。”

“你确实是。”

“我想你可以教我。”Milt转头看向他。

“我？不，谢谢，算了。”

“为什么？”

Russ现在只想暴揍Font一顿。

“不，Milt，不，这太奇怪了，而且就像你说的，你不需要这个。”

“但……”

Russ扭开车载音响，巨大的音乐声浪把Milt的声音堵了回去。

他的仿生人搭档靠在车座上，拳头支着脑袋。他很少露出这样无措的样子，没有之前的胸有成竹，倒像是真的有什么难题将他困住了。


	2. 2

那起案子里他们本可以用更好的办法，比如询问更多目击者，采样更多证物，让Milt用他的指纹追踪系统或者其他什么高科技手段。

而不是……操！

Russ烦躁地踢了一脚草地，他快步走向警务车，在他没离太近前车门被打开了，他抬起头，对上Milt垂下的眼睛。

“他们给我做了简单处理，有些零件还需要送到总部去调整了。”仿生人耸耸肩，腰上多了三个枪眼，一些机械液弄脏了他的白色衬衫，“我关闭了部分传感系统，这些损害还是让我有些不舒服。”

正常人类大概早就死亡了，失血过多，脏器衰竭或者其他什么原因。Russ应该知道三颗子弹要不了这底特律精英机器人的小命，可能关机、返厂维修什么的，或者他们根本就有无数个备用装，像科幻小说里写的那样，但他还是无法控制自己的焦虑。

他也可能会死去。

这个念头总像某种迷信一样萦绕在警探的心头。

“我很抱歉没能完成任务。”Milt叹了口气，“我会叫他们给我增加新的算法，我学习了所有的理论，但我用得不太好。”

“确实如此，不过这不是你的错，你没有这方面的功能。”

回应他的只是冗长的沉默。

*

这本是个轻松的案子。

线索指向了某个喜好男色的毒品贩子，计划是Milt和Russ监控线人，结果临场出了乱子，毒枭先碰上了Milt。

“这或许也是个办法。”

“不行，他搞不定这个，Font，在这方面他就像个孩子。”Russ摇头，“追踪Milt的信号，马上通知FBI的人。”

两小时后他们在桥下找到了他，靠在一些杂草和石堆旁边，头发凌乱，外套早就不翼而飞，脸上还带着掌掴的痕迹。Milt很少被看到有这样狼狈的时刻，从他调职的五个月以来，几乎这从来没有。

他松开捂住腰部的手，机械液染湿了他的衬衫，一些打坏的电线露在外面，那是Russ第一次见到他皮囊下的样子。

“对不起，”他的第一句话是对着Russ说的，“我搞砸了。”

Milton Chamberlain一直有张漂亮的脸蛋，他的过分亲切，他的彬彬有礼，女人宁愿对一个完美机器乱抛媚眼，Russ对此并不感到奇怪。

关于Milt本身是否有感情，答案是肯定的。在他的说明书上对这一板块的介绍达到了足足四十三页。他不仅有短暂的喜怒情绪，更有平靠记忆功能自主选择的长期感情倾向，Russ想知道在他的算法里自己能拿多少分。

但是性，那是另一方面的事情，是另一种感官的启蒙。他被设置地尽可能像人，有人类拥有的全部器官，哪怕是作为摆设。

总不能指望他在舌头底下有个隐藏开关什么的，按一下就能切换出另一个Milt来。

尽管有时候他确实想找找这个按键。

*

“你觉得仿生人会做爱吗？”

Font坐在警务车上，Milt被送回了临时安全屋，它需要等待第二天去总部彻底维修。

“什么？”

“Milt。”Font的眼神仿佛在看一个智障，“你觉得他会吗？”

“这还用说吗？”

“不，不是指他现在，我是说，他会有那种感觉吗？呃，比如，高潮？”

“哦，天啊……我一点都不想知道这个，Font。”

他的面前浮现出Milt的脸，在快感袭来时的抽搐，发烫的皮肤，瞳孔的骤然缩紧，仿生人在高潮时会看到什么？是电流的四处乱窜，代码的乱序，还是数据的大爆炸？

该死。


	3. 3

“谢天谢地我们最后抓到他了。”Russ用拇指在苹果皮上抹了抹，然后把它放进了嘴里，“Font在处理剩下的工作。”

“谢谢你来看我，Russ。”仿生人坐在床边，垂着头，“我明天返回总部维修，这些损坏部件，还有我的安全漏洞什么的。”

“安全漏洞？”

“关于性功能。”

“噢！”

Russ捂住脑袋，这一切从开始就是个错误，他抬起头，看向Milt，“这不是设置问题，也不是理论问题，这是你要边做边学的东西。”

仿生人向他投去目光。

操，那圈掌印让他的脸带着一点粉红的颜色。

“我希望你教我，Russ。”

*

Milt躺在他的床上，穿着西裤的双腿驾在Russ的腰侧。那双眼睛单纯而迷茫，Russ几乎有种莫名其妙的愧疚感，好像那种眼神应该属于一个孩子，而非机器人。

他抓着Milt的胳膊，附身亲吻他，他的搭档配合地张开嘴巴。仿生人的嘴巴里很干净，带着比体感温度稍低的特性，Russ又闻到了那股淡淡的香水味，还有摩丝的香味——尽管大部分头发已经掉回了额前。

“我做的对吗？”

这时候他应该回应“闭嘴”，或者“我们通常不在这时候聊天”，但他忍下了，Milt需要鼓励，他有点太紧张了。

“你做的很好，不用担心。”

他解开对方的衬衫扣子，手指在胸口的皮肤上滑动，感受肌肉的突起。也许那下面不是肌肉，只是电流，数据，但有什么差别，人也不过是一堆碳基分子。

他的手覆上被包裹住的伤口，“打开你的传感，Milt，所有的，我需要你感受。”

一声轻轻的闷哼从Milt的嗓子里传来，他微微张开嘴，脸上是惊讶的表情，那块失去皮肤保护的地方比别处更加炙热。

Russ轻轻咬着他的皮肤，从上到下，亲吻小腹时解开了西裤的扣子。他握住Milt的下身，轻轻撸动，另一只手彻底扒下了他的裤子。Milt抓住Russ的胳膊，眼睛直直地盯着他。

“放松。”

Russ用了两倍的润滑液，虽然他开始怀疑对于一个不需要排泄的警用机器人，制造一个肛门究竟是为了什么，他还是耐心做了扩张——谁知道这事对仿生人是不是错的离谱，哦，别再提醒他了，他在上一个警用仿生人，这跟操一把武器有什么区别？

如果有人给Milt做一个心理年龄估测，有80%的几率是他还没有成年，而就他诞生的时间来看，也绝对没有十八个年头。这想法让警探分神了片刻，这算什么？总不会是什么仿生人恋童癖？

“Russ……”

他抓住Milt的腿，重新架好，慢慢埋下身去。他看见身下的搭档睁大了眼睛，声音全部堵在了喉咙里。

“Milt，你还好吗？”

仿生人没有说话，他眨了眨眼睛，茫然地看着Russ，一些泪水聚在眼角，顺着轨迹滑向床单。

Russ从未有这种感觉，他的大脑有至少一半被羞耻感和负罪感占据，他得承认Milt的长相确实好看，而那双眼睛，它们干净地仿佛从未触及污垢。

他顶动起来的时候Milt发出了断断续续的哭声，但他没有停，那些啜泣最后变成了细碎的叫喊，现在他唯一可以确定的是，在性功能方面Milt与人类毫厘不差，不管那是算法导致，还是个人情感。

“Russ。”

“嗯？”

“我能再要一个吻吗？”

这次警探满足了搭档的小小要求。

*

仿生人当然会做爱，他现在可以回答Font的问题了，不过他决定短期来看还是隐瞒这项功能比较好，不然他每天都要把Milt从姑娘堆里拽出来（或许还有年轻小伙子）。

Russ摇摇头，换了个睡姿，他听见微弱的电流声，就流淌在自己的身边。

不过他没有察觉的是，Milt看着他睡梦中的样子，嘴角轻轻向上扬起。

仿生人撕掉的说明书里那些关于性功能介绍的片段，也许就燃烧在他们面前的炉火里。

END.


End file.
